A Broken Doll
by Orithia WindBell
Summary: Aisha is a cursed doll that was transformed into a human child. She had lost all her trust in human and decided to be a loner. For her , every day is a living nightmare that can't be erased. That is until Aisha meet a group of people who keep trying to talk with her. Before she knew it , her life slowly changed. Sorry for any errors XD
1. Chapter 1

My name is Aisha. A doll that was owned by a girl who dies three years ago. The cause of her death is unknown - only I know the real story. She was found in her own room , with some parts of her body missing. People say she was cursed. God punish her because of her misfortune and her unwanted presence near others. Silly reason to be cursed right ? Only idiotic people believes a curse like that - at least that is what I think. And apparently I was wrong. The whole town believe this rumour, and start avoiding her house. Some times , I wondered about them. Did they even care about my owner at the first place ?

This owner has some trade mark. I don't know if it was from birth , blood line or anything. She has a long silky hair , a sparkling eyes and very smooth skin. She is kind and cheerful - unlike me. One thing I know for sure, she is strong. Not physically,but mentally. I don't think there are many children at her age that manage to smile after all she has been through. Most of the children will cry and run back to their parents. She is special. I realize that since the first time we met.

* * *

5 years ago  
Christmas Eve

I was there , staring at the dark sky. Lying on the cold , wet garbage around me. It was snowing heavily. My last owner abandoned me here , and she kept saying that I'm a cursed doll. All because the day she picked me up , her house got burned and her mother got killed in it. She dropped me accidentally in the fire , and by the time she realize it , the fire already gone wild. It seems that I was her first toy , after hearing her yelling about a doll desperately. I want to yell back to her , saying that I'm here. But , how can a mere doll yell ? They can't even walk ! So , I just lie there and hoping there's a miracle for me to survive.

And it seems that god answered my prayer. I saw the girl's mom coming to my direction and pick me up. I was truly grateful at her. But , things turns out badly. She is almost out of the house , holding me in her arms. Then suddenly , the roof fell. She was trapped , only her arms that was holding me was out. With her last strenght , the mother throw me out of the house. And I was caught by some of the villagers that was trying to put out the fire. Now I'm back in the little girl's arm, and watched back to the burning house while hoping that my saviour will come out fine. But she never came. The girl's mother was burned alive in the ruins of her own house. And when the fire was out , there is no trace of her being. They have become dust , just like the house.

The girl went wild , crying hysterically like she was crazy . She said bad words and cursed , which was directed to me. Blaming that I was the cause of her mother's death. I can't and won't blame her for her actions. I can only watch as she throws me , punch me , kick me and stomp me to the ground. While doing so , She keep saying that her family was suppose to have a Christmas party. A happy Christmas dinner together , and that I ruined it all. When she calmed down , she throw me into the dumpster and left me behind. The pain from all of those punches , kicks and stomps is indescrible. If I was a human , maybe I could've died. She even ripped some of my body parts ! Now all I can do is count on my senses. I feel like crying , yelling and pouring all my heart into a sentence. But it was impossible. Impossible for a doll who lost some of her body parts , not loved and even worse , cursed from the very moment she was born. A doll just like me.

After a few hours at the dumbster, I felt that some one grabbed me. I couldn't see because that last girl ripped my button eyes. I could hear a cute voice. From the sound of it , I can tell that the one holding me is a girl. Her voice is a little too cute for a teenage girl, so I can guess that she is around 9 years old. " Wow ! A beautiful dolly ! What are you doing here ? " she ask. And of course , I didn't reply - I'm a mere doll after all. " And why are you full of marks ? Where is your owner ? What happen to your eyes ? How did you - " she kept asking me question which I ignore. I just stared off into my mind , wondering what did I do to deserve this punishment. Punishment to be a cursed doll. I was just made by some piece of purple cloth and cottons. Just like other mere dolls. Yet I'm the only one who got this punishment. I already saw 3 bad tragedies that striked my last 3 owners. The first get murdered , the second got in an accident and the third one got her house burned and her mother died. And all of them happened the day they picked me up. I can never forget the smell of blood. When they died , I was there. Watching and sitting there hopelessly , like I was watching a horror movie.

In the middle of my thoughts , I suddenly felt warmth around me. I could feel something hard yet was wrapping me around from behind. And now I realize that she was hugging me. I could hear what she said. "Don't worry , from now I will be your owner. I don't know if I can give you the best life , but I'll try my best to make you happy ! I can be your friend and you can be mine. You won't be alone and neither will I." Suddenly , I felt her arms grab me and lift me higher than before. " From now on I'll call you Aisha ! I hope we can get along well. " That was the first time someone named me. I never had a name and never knew how it felt to have one. But that time , I finally knew. I felt happy. Happy to have a name for myself. Happy to know who I really am. Happy because someone finally had me as a friend , not as a toy. And most of all... I'm happy to know that I'm not alone anymore. From that day onwards , I am Aisha. The Cursed Doll.


	2. Chapter 2

Present Time

I sigh. Remembering those happy days with her give me the chills. Her smile , her face , the time we spent together is very precious for me. She is the only one who ever accept me as a friend. And probably the last one to accept me as friend. Who want to be friend with a cursed doll ? Back then , no one did. No one care. And now is the same as ever. I'm already tired of this life. I never even wanted to be here ! I never ask to be here ! And why did I always have to suffer ? Why am I the only one hurting ?

I stand up. Staring at the sky once again. Just like what I did when I first met my owner and friend. I move my hand in front of me. Then , I start to stare at my hand. A human hand , not a doll hand. And suddenly , it starts raining. I don't really care about that , and I just hope this rain will make me sick and die. But it will never happen that way. I already try to suicide countless time, I can't even remember it any more. Starting from cutting my arm and neck , make my self fall to a cliff , let my self drown, drinking poison and drug and many other ways. But nothing ever happen to me. Every time I open my eyes, I found my self still breathing even though I can see some part of my body injured as the cost of my suicidal action. So, after 5 month trying to suicide every day, I decided to give up.

So, I ran to a tree and sit under it, watching the rain blankly. Then I stare at myself. A human arms , leg and body. My white coat is soaking wet , and my pigtails is dripping water drops. As I stare at my body parts , now I wondered. How did I get a human body at the first place anyway ? I try my best to remember it, but it just won't come to me. Like it was erased entirely. The last day I remembered is.. My Birthday.

* * *

3 years ago  
My Birthday

It's been two years since I met her. At first , I thought she will only be with me for one day. Just like my last 3 owners did. But no... she last until this long with me. She even replaced my missing body parts. I never expected this to happen. So, I just wait and see. Seeing how long this will last. One thing I know, nothing last forever. So, there will be time when she abandon or left me. Sooner or later. I just need to be patient.

Well, anyway... today is the day. The day I was born as a doll , a cursed doll to be exact. I despise this day more than anything in the world. I curse this day. I curse the one who make me. And to make it even worse, this is also the day when my maker die. He killed himself , stabbing his own heart. His last word always echo in my mind. " This doll is my master piece ! The sign of my death will be this thing , and that will never change." And that sentence keep repeating again and again , especially today. My mind keep flashing the way he died , every year and at the same day. When my birthday come , I usually just repeating the view of flashbacks. Blood, blood , blood , blood and blood. I just sit and watch, knowing that everything will end up dead. But even after all this year , I never got used to blood.

Anyway... As usual, my friend greet me happily with a smile. Today is my birthday - But of course , she don't know about it. After staying with her for 2 years , I finally found out something about her. She didn't have a happy life. She was born in a family of dark mages. Their task is to serve demons , whether they like it or not. People in the town are disgusted , scared and feared them. Especially everytime they see my owner. It seems that her parents manage to make them cowared in fear. No wonde , seeing what her father and mother do. Her father is a sick twisted minded guy that just love to experiment things. Her mother is an assasin that kills people and destroy towns. The both of them never have the time to care about my owner. Scratch that , I think they never even wanted her. Whenever one of them come back , they will only yell , kick , slap and punch her. Her mother and father treated my friend as a servant , a useless toy that can't do anything. Zero. So they decided to make a ' good 'use of her. As a dougebag - which she didn't resist , or to be exact can't. What can a 10 year old girl do against a middle aged man and woman ? Nothing.

Suddenly I felt something around my body , interupting my thoughts. I look up and saw her. As usual , she say good morning. Then , she rushed downstair with me in her pocket. It was three in the morning. Pretty early for a kid like her , but she have to. Her job beside a dougebag , is cooking and keeping the house clean from time to time. If her parents found out any slight mistake at the result of her work, she will ended up beaten again. Her mom and dad rarely in the house, so she should relax sometime and shouldn't push herself too much. But she keep doing it everyday, pushing through her limits to make it flawless. Even though she knew that her parents will try to find a flaw in her work so they can have a reason to beat her up, she still won't stop pushing herself repeatedly. And at the end of the day, even if she was covered with bruises, she will always smile. I never see her not smiling, even when the time her dad gone insane and cut her face , arms and leg. She still smile. And that never change until now.

My owner start to walk to the kitchen to make breakfast for herself. She haven't seen her parents in the house for 2 and a half months , so there is no point of making some spare right? The kitchen is pretty far away, it was located at a dark corner of the house, near a door that was always locked for some reason. My owner never entered the room because her father already warned her not to. So, we just walk through it and enter the kitchen. She walked to the refrigerator and notice a shadow at the table. Curious , My owner walk to that shadow and was surprised to see who it was. It was her Father, sitting there with dull eyes. His face is full with bruise and cuts, his lab jacket is tainted with pure black slime. He smell like thousand of rotten corpses, and by that smell, I knew he was experimenting real life being. Judging by his face, I'm betting that it failed. My owner -being so innocent and pure- didn't notice this and smile. " Daddy you're finally home ! I miss you so much!" she say, running to her father and hug him tightly. At first, her father looks like he was ready to murder someone. But then, he look at me and my owner and his eyes widen. It's like he hit the jackpot or something. By the second, the rarest thing happen. He smile. His face soften and he smile at the both of us. He hug my owner and lift her high to the air. " Yes, I'm home sweetie. And I miss you too!" He is acting like a real father now. This manage to make my owner eyes shine with pure happiness and she smile whole heartedly. I never see her smile like that , even after 2 years with her. " Daddy , I want to play with you ! Lets go to my room and play together ! " My owner say , after her father land her back on the ground. " Sorry sweetie , I can't. I have something to prepare and it got to be perfect." Hearing this, her sparkling eyes lost its brightness. " But ! I can play with you tonight , how about in Daddy's room ?" Her smile widened and say, " Yay ! Thanks Daddy ! " . " No problem Sweetheart, anything for you. Now, go and play outside while Daddy do his job." He say while smiling. My owner nods and run out from the kitchen with this bright smile on her face. Then suddenly, everything went blur. The only thing I see is her father, watching us walking away. Before everything went totally black, I saw something inhuman. It was a huge twisted grin on the man's face who my owner call as father.

* * *

**-Author's Note -**

Finally ! I manage to finish it after... 2 days maybe? XD Sorry I can't update yesterday. The thunderstorms manage to make my internet crash for the whole night. And I see that the first chapter manage to get... 8 reviews :O ! Thank you so much ^^ You guys manage to make me so happy :) Special thanks to** Kat Neko953**, for helping me with the grammar errors. And unfortunately , I got some bad news. My school start next week , which mean I probably don't have the time to update this story. But don't worry, I'll try my best to update this story as soon as possible. Sorry for grammar error, I make this chapter without someone to check it XD So, you can expect many grammar error in this chapter. But I hope you guys enjoy it ^^

Anyway , here are my replies to my reviewers :

**xSnowflakesx :** I'm glad you like it ^^ The owners? I don't think I can tell you that yet. Don't worry, It will be revealed after.. 2 or 3 chapter I guess? XD Tragedy ? We'll see about that later. But for now, she's a human and not a doll any more.

**Ayaney :** I'm glad you like it ^^ You got rid of your dolls O_O ?! Watch out, they might come back and haunt you XD just kidding! I never thought of Aisha as a cursed doll at the first place, but after I see my old doll... The idea just popped out XD

**Sugarlatte :** Thanks for reading! O_O You almost cried? I don't know it was that touching... Actually I almost freaked out while writing it XD Its scary when you write it in a room full of dolls.

**RubyCrusade :** I got the trick-or-treat feeling when I'm writing this. That song? Which one?

**The Cynical Asian :** Yes, I don't know why but I really like a sad past.. The death will stop, but only for now XD

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan :** Thanks for reading! I'm glad you like it ^^ there will be more twists after this chapter.

**Kat Neko953 :** Thanks Kat! I'm glad you like it and thanks again for checking the grammar ^^

**G123u :** I'm glad you enjoyed it :D Thanks for your suggestion! I appreciate it^^ Using so many space between sentence has already been a habit for me ever since I was a kid, so it might take a while to erase it but I'll try. Thanks again for the corrections :D

Thanks for reading !


	3. Chapter 3

Present time

Blank. Nothing appear in my mind after that. I tried my best to remember what happen after that. But nothing came out. The only thing I can feel is a strange present that seems to be stuck in my mind. A weird sensation that manage to make me shiver down to my spine. Its like an invisible wall, that was locked from the other side.. But I don't remember locking any of my memories. Desperate to remember what happens next, I try to unlock the wall with my magic. What comes after that was something that I wasn't expected at all. My head suddenly feel heavy, and my eyes were getting blur. It feels like theres something trying to suck my brain out. I put my hand on the side of my head, trying to endure the pain. Which fail, badly. It felt even worse than before. Unable to withstand the pain, I give up forcing my magic through the wall. In a matter of second, all the pressure in my head is gone. I collapse with my back against the grassy yet wet ground. I was sweating a lot, one because forcing too much magic to that unknown wall and another by mentally torturing myself in my own head. I closed my eye, trying to rest a bit.

"_Weird... why can't my magic unlock that wall? Is the wall that strong until it manage to make me torture my own mind? This must be some kind of magic that seal memories away. Who ever seal it, the guy must be stronger than I thought.. No one ever manage to block my magic entirely like that."_

I sigh. Thinking about that will only make my mind go nuts. I stare at the sky and see that the rain has stopped. I slowly lift my body up into a sitting position. I look at my small tiny fist.

"_Those flashback still doesn't explain why I'm a human and not a cursed doll... Did something happen back then? If it is, what happen? I want to know... But as long as there's that wall, its impossible to find out. How can I erase it? I don't have any book about sealing magic." _

I start to stand up and look around. Infront of me is a huge dark forest that seems like a huge maze. And from here, I can see a tall tower standing in the middle of the forest. Deciding to check the tower, I grab a black cloak I found lying on the ground and wear it to cover my white clothing. Then, I walk into the forest, knowing that there might be some monsters around. This forest is famous as the hide out for the glitter monsters. Those monsters usually strikes in groups, attacking anyone who pass in to the forest. Beside glitter monsters, some times there are other monsters like golems and gargoyles here. There is also this strange rumor... about how the monsters become aggresive when night comes and they become stronger when there was a full moon. They even become smarter than they suppose to.

I was halfway through the forest, after beating up some glitters and gargoyles. It was so dark in there, it almost like night time. I can't see a thing so I count on my senses to beat the monsters that get in my way. I keep walking while summoning a little fireball on my palm. Atleast I need something to make me know I'm going to the right direction to where the tower is. Who wants to camp in the middle of a dark creepy forest, filled with monsters and things that were unknown? Certainly not me.

After some meters of walking in silent, I realize that there was something wrong. There are no more monsters attacking or ambushing me. Its already a hour after the last glitters I fought, and this forest suppose to be the nest of glitters, golems and gargoyles. I look around me sharpening my senses. But theres nothing. I can't see or sense anyone or anything nearby. Silence.

" _What the... Where all the monsters go? What happen to them? This is strange.. Its too silent... and I can't sense anyone or anything nearby.. Did someone slay them before I do? If there is.. There should be a pile of corpses here and there on the ground. But there is none.. "_

I was thinking hard, while placing the hood of my black cloak on my head. I walk around, trying to find the cause of the missing demons while staying caution. After a hour pass, I decided to continue my path to the tower when suddenly, there was an earthquake. It lasted only for seconds, which is too short for a normal earthquake. I can even feel a burst of strong wind coming from my left side. After it stopped, I run to the direction where the wind come.

" _That wind wasn't a normal wind.. It was probably caused by that little earthquake earlier. But one thing for sure, it wasn't nature's doing.. It's duration was too short to be an earthquake. And the wind I feel earlier.. It was strong enough to cut some scratch on a tree... Normal wind won't do that... So who did it?"_

After five minutes of running, I can hear some noises up a head. I slowed down and when the noise got bigger, I stop and hide behind a tree. I don't summon my fireball because it might give my position away, and I don't even know who's near here. I can sense a strong demonic aura infront of me. I sharpen my ears, trying to figure out who or what is that noise. After some minutes, I hear swords clanging around. Still confuse of what happening infront of me, I teleport up to a tree to figure out what happen infront of me. I look around, and even from that height, I can only see some weird black dots on the ground, surrounding one black dot. I sharpened my eyes to black dots and in a matter of second, my eyes widen. What I see astound me. It was a whole army of glitter monsters, gargoyles and golems, all in one place. They are surrounding a girl with a long messy silver hair that shines when there is moonlight. Even from up here, I can see her golden eyes moving around, looking at her surroundings. Beside her is some floating black swords with many cracks. I can see something sparkling on her forehead. A big blue gem.

" _Whoa... She's really beautiful.. And that gem on her forehead.. Isn't that the sign of the nasod? I thought that race has been extinct by now.. So someone actually survived the extinction beside Apple and Proto.. Interesting"_

A smirk come out. The inner me say that I better watch and see, so I did. And then in a few seconds, the silver haired girl quickly rush to one side and start battling again.

" Queen's Throne"

Her black swords start to recover from the damage and it looks sharper than before. Some little black sword appear from her back. And from that minute, she starts to kill many monsters around. My eyes can't watch clearly, her speed exceeded my ability to process what happening. All I can see now is monster getting slaughtered one by one in a second by a black shadow. The girl manage to kill half of the monsters, but more and more are coming. After 25 minutes, I see her slowing down, little by little. And I can see that her blades looks even more damaged, those little black sword on her back have dissapeared. She stop for a minute to rest, but that is enough to make one of the Glitter monster to stab her from behind. The spear manage to went through the silver girl's body by the stomach. And then she fall. My eyes widen at this sight. The monsters that were surrounding her is getting closer to her every second, and she seems to be unconcious. I immediately teleport to the girl's place. I lift her slowly, seeing that the bleeding is worse than I imagine. I immediately cut some of my black robe and bandage her. I was so busy to safe the girl, I forgot about the army of monster around us. After I finished bandaging her, I look around and examine the place.I thought I was crazy for a second, because even I know that I can't handle this many monsters by myself. And weird enough, those monsters didn't attack me or the girl. They just stare at us blankly, while some of them look at my right.

" _What's wrong with this monsters? Why aren't they attacking?"_

**BOOM!**

Suddenly, there was this big explosion at a few meters to my right. This manage to catch my attention. The monsters are now running to my right side. Curious, I look at my right and sharpened my senses again. You'll never know who's your enemy or ally in this kind of forest, so better be caution. More explosions were heard at my right side. I start to walk at that direction, to the direction where the monsters running to. My curiosity start to take over me. I almost run to where the monsters are going but I remember that silver haired girl who was injured. My eyes snapped open, and start to walk back to where the girl was.

" _Her wounds are pretty deep... If she didn't get an immediate treatment.. She will die! I can't let that happen! "_

I lift her body by the waist. My body is pretty small for my age, so I'm having a hard time to lift her. I cast a gravity spell on the girl's body, trying to lift some weight off so I can carry her easily. I start to walk while carrying her to somewhere safe where I can treat her. I ignore the explosions I heard from behind me and was readying to run. I didn't want the monsters or whoever make the explosions notice us. I didn't like to meet strangers, especially if its a human. And for now, my first priority is to safe this girl's life –whoever she is. So, I start to use a camoflauge skill to make me and the nasod girl can escape safely. Unfortunately, it seems that I have to try harder not to get seen.

" There she is! Over there! "

I heard footsteps, rushing towards my direction. From the moment I hear many footsteps coming, I start to run as fast I can while holding the silver girl tightly. After I was a few meter from the first place, I dared myself to take a look behind. What I saw is four people, three boys and one girl. They were hot on my trails with a blonde boy holding two guns, pointing it at me while glaring daggers. He is a few meters away from me. When my eye meet his blue cerulean eyes, his grip tightened.

" Drop the girl you're holding and I might spare your life! " He said, loud enough for me to hear.

I ignored him, and fastening my run. No way I'm handing this girl over to that suspicious pikachu guy! What kind of people asking a favor to someone while pointing a gun at the guy's head? I keep running for a few minutes, I don't know why but I didn't feel tired at all. Usually running is my weakness, I can't stand to run over 30 minutes. But I can feel that I've been running for an hour now. I look at my back and I can still see that pikachu boy with his companions. I start to jump over tree to hide my presence and shake them off. I really need to treat this girl quickly, before she dies. I can feel some blood coming out from the cloth I use to bandage her. I ran, overcrossing my legs limit to run. I start to jump over branches like a ninja – now I feel like one. I look at my back again after a few minutes. They are still behind me. The difference now is that the pikachu boy started to emiting a dark killer aura, and he seems to be reloading his gun. I can hear some noise, seems like they are discussing something. They keep discussing until I hear the pikachu boy yell.

" That's it! I had it! I don't care about what you guys think about! I'm going to take Eve back, even if it means killing this jerk!" And at a second, he was right infront of me.

He start to shoot bullets at me. I tried my best not to get myself and the girl to get hit. I start to run zig-zag. Even so, some of his bullets manage to scratch my dark robe and hood, leaving holes in it. The only good thing is that I manage to get this girl unharmed. I just keep running away, trying my best to hold my inner self to fight back. After a few minutes, I feel a bullet manage to hit my leg. I immediately lose balance and fall off the tree. Unfortunately for me, the tree that I stepped on before falling is the highest tree in this forest. Falling from a tree that have a height of a mansion, I'll be dead for sure. I can feel myself falling at a fast speed, with the silver haired girl in my grasp. I closed my eyes.

" _Am I going to die?"_

I think this is finally the end for me. I look at the nasod maiden. I hug her and hope that my fragile little body can absorb the later impact on the ground. If I die, atleast this girl is safe. The fall feels like days, I look infront of me. I can see ground with rocks there, meaning only a few minutes until impact. I felt a smirk on my face. Between happy to almost be dead and sad for not knowing the truth of her past.

" _Too bad... I dont know what actually happen that day.. What happen to her – my owner- and myself to be cursed like this.."_

Suddenly, I heard some buzzing noise inside my head. The sound gets louder and louder... Until it manage to hurt my mental self. It manage to make me feel sick. I can hear someone's voice between those noises.

" _**Look what we have here.. A little doll who lost its master.. "**_

After that, the noise become even louder, and this time... there was a very loud screech inside my head. I feel like I heard it before. But when it stops, I feel like dying mentally. I bit my lip until it bleed. I close my eyes tightly, hoping it will stop.

" _Please... stop it... it hurts.. it hurts.."_ I keep repeating it in my head, begging the unknown voice to stop the pain and noise.

" _**It will never stop.. No matter how much you try... This is what you deserve..This is what you get when you uphold the title as the cursed doll"**_

" _I never want to be one from the start!I never done anything wrong! " _ I cried in my mind

" _**Your existence in this world is a sin from the very beginning.. Your presence in this world will only bring disaster to other.."**_

" _NO! That can't be right.. NONONO-" _ My sentence has been cut off. I felt some of my bones had been broken. After a second, I just realize that I've crashed down on the ground, with the silver hair maiden safely landed on top of me. My black robe have been torned apart, some of the part have some blood on it. My whole body felt numb and some parts of it bleeds heavily. My eyes went blur. The last thing I see is some thing red, green, blonde and black, all of them surrounding me. I slowly close my eyes, trying to get some rest. Eventhough I knew that when I woke up, I might be in hell or something. I fell into a deep slumber as one sentence echoed through my mind.

" _**You're just a useless broken doll... You will never find happiness.."**_

* * *

**-Author's Note-**

I finally finish it after... O_O 3 weeks? I'm so very very sorry guys! Ever since school starts, I never have the time to continue this story.. I make this chapter longer to make up for not updating.. I know it's not good enough, since I bet there are many errors in grammar and spelling ( I'm still learning English XD ) I write this with out anyone checking it because: 1. I don't want to be troublesome for other people, 2. I want to try to improve my grammar and spelling.

Sorry for the crappy chapter ending... It sounds like it's ending already XD This is NOT the last chapter XD I might not update for a while.. maybe I'll update every 2 weeks ( that is the fastest.. I think? ) My school starts to have daily exams, so I got to study hard..

Anyway, here are my replies to my reviewers :

**The Cynical Asian :** XD Yes.. maybe that is the reason why I like to write tragedies ^^ Her father is a mad father, seeing that he is also a mad scientist XD

**Sugarlatte :** XD I want to do that too, but I wasn't strong enough to lift my laptop downstairs O_O I also write this when I was left alone in the house XD Yes, my school did start at 15 July.. XD Maybe he did..

**xSnowflakesx :** ^^ The owners will be revealed in chapter 4 or 5, depends on my mood XD Yes.. I think I just make Aisha a little OOC.. Really? I hope so, since I kind of like tragedies :D And congratulations Snow! Eternal Soulmate manage to get over 1,000 reviews! * gives chocolate cake* you deserve a reward for your hard work ^^

**RubyCrucifix :** Nice new nickname Ruby ^^ Thanks for the compliments :) But I've seen more talented writers here, Including you ^^ I want to list them but... I have too many favourite writers XD Yeah.. I check that in YouTube ^^ Their song is awesome! But I like Kokoro no Kiseki more XD

**supergirl156 :** Thanks for reading ^^ I'll try my best to update faster

**Infinitespada :** Yes XD I have to agree with you ^^

**Guest :** Thanks for reading ^^ Well, I have several endings in my mind.. most of them is sad endings XD But if I manage to go that far ( I hope I will ), I will let my reviewers to decide between happy or sad ending ^^ Cry all you want, I always cry when I'm writing or reading sad stories XD

Thanks for reading !


End file.
